


Celebration

by luvsbitca



Series: Paper Rings [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Celebrations, M/M, Sex as a celebration, Steve Harrington gives it to him, These two dopes are ridiculous, and amazing, and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/luvsbitca
Summary: Billy has some news and Steve has something to celebrate.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Paper Rings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be clear, I know nothing about the American university experience I haven't seen on Gilmore Girls or The Goldbergs, so I'm making most of this up and legitimately don't care if it's wrong. For instance, why the fuck do you need to pay to apply to uni? Thankfully, I read about it somewhere so knew to include it in FCD but I don't really care enough about how uni works there to do any research…I just wanted to write this sex scene from early on in writing FCD so here it is.

**Celebrate  
**by luvsbitca

Billy unlocked the door to the room he shared with Steve and looked around, he relaxed and let out a deep breath when he realised he was alone. He threw his books onto his desk and then collapsed onto the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about the conversation he needed to have with Steve. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and then sat up again, he needed to do something and a shower always helped him think. When he came back, he redressed and threw himself back on the bed – he still didn't know what to do.

"Billy," Steve said, as he pushed open the door. "We need to celebrate!"

Billy jolted up in bed.

"I got a B; you were right about the essay structure. I think I'm going to be able to replicate the structure next time too and with a bit of practise I might even manage to do it in the exams."

Billy grinned and climbed out of the bed, he walked towards Steve, pushed the door closed and then pulled Steve into a kiss. "I knew you could do it, babe."

"If I knew that university would just be about subjects I actually enjoy, I might have tried harder to get in on my own merit."

Billy lifted his hand and cuffed Steve's ear. "You are the one getting a B, that is you merit."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Let's go into town and get something to eat. Then we can come back here and celebrate."

"That's the best pick-up line you've got?"

"Yep, come on."

Billy nodded, he grabbed his jacket and wallet and they headed out of the room. They went to a restaurant in town that Steve liked and Billy paid for their meal before Steve knew what he'd done.

"You're not supposed to do that," Steve said when they were walking down the street after the meal.

"Why not?"

"Because…because, because we should have gone halves."

"It's not a celebration if you have to pay, babe," Billy said.

Steve huffed out a laugh and slid into the passenger seat of his car, turning after he put on his belt to look at Billy as he started the car.

"Ice cream?"

Steve nodded. "Let's get it on campus when we're walking back to the room."

"Okay."

"Sweetheart," Steve said, smiling gently. "Are you okay?"

Billy flicked his eyes to Steve and then nodded. "I'm good."

They parked and walked slowly back to their rooms, Steve with a cone of chocolate and Billy with one of rocky road. They didn't talk about anything – happy to meander and eat ice cream and enjoy the liberty of being in Boston on a warm evening.

Billy led them into the building and up to their door. He walked in and turned, walking backwards towards his bed while looking Steve up and down. Steve smirked at him and blew a kiss while he closedthe door. Steve turned the radio on and checked the door lock. Then he smiled at Billy and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Billy leaned back on his bed and settled in to watch.

"You're mine tonight. Hargrove," Steve said, dropping his shirt down his shoulders and putting it onto the end of his bed.

Billy licked his lower lip slowly.

Steve undid the buckle on his jeans and turned around to shake his arse at Billy. Billy laughed as expected and Steve closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sound.

"You're a doofus."

The brunette nodded emphatically and undid the button on his jeans to push them down over his backside. He shimmied out of them and spun around, kicking the pants off and settled on the bed next to Billy. He pressed in close and ran his finger down the middle of Billy's chest. He hit one of the few buttons that was done up and started undoing them. Steve leaned over to press a kiss to the skin that had been hidden, following each button opened until he hit the top of Billy's jeans.

Steve looked up, caught Billy's eye and kept the contact up as he undid the button, zip, and opened the fly so he could lick at the tip of Billy's cock. There were certainly benefits to a man who didn't own underwear. He lapped at Billy's cock until the blond was hard and he swallowed the other man down, loving the fullness on his tongue and the smell of Billy all around him.

"Fuck," Billy sighed out and bucked up.

Steve smiled around the cock in his mouth and started moving. He reached out and grabbed Billy's hand, lacing their fingers together while Billy's other hand slid into his hair. It always took Billy a few moments to get excited enough to exert some pressure and when he finally did, pressing Steve's nose into his lower stomach, Steve's cock pulsed.

"Fuck, babe, don't wanna come like this."

Steve pulled back a little, leaning down to pull one of Billy's balls into his mouth, laving at it before moving to the next one.

"Steve."

Steve reared back, grabbed onto Billy's jeans and yanked them down. Billy helping him by kicking them off. Billy sat up to throw his shirt off and grabbed Steve, hand on either side of his neck. He pulled him down and sealed them mouths together as his legs wrapped around Steve and pulled him close – their cocks sliding against one another.

Steve's hands ran down Billy's ribs, thumbs gentle and teasing over skin that pebbled with goosebumps.

"Fuck," Steve said, pulling back and looking down at Billy who looked like fucking sin. "How the hell am I supposed to hold off my orgasm long enough to fuck you when you do that?"

Billy laughed. "Then get the lube and a condom and let's do this thing."

Steve lifted a hand up to salute while the other jerked at Billy's cock. Billy jerked up and off the bed, head thrown back. Steve smirked at him, then let go suddenly.

Billy collapsed back onto the bed. Steve reached over and yanked open the drawer and pulled out the box inside that had their supplies. He grabbed a condom and their lube. He dropped the lube onto Billy's stomach and ripped open the condom, sliding it on while Billy watched. Then he scooped the lube back up, allowing his fingers to flit over Billy's skin. Steve liked opening Billy up slowly so he settled down on the bed between Billy's legs and pushed the blond's thighs open wider. He drizzled some lube over his fingers and swirled the forefinger around Billy's entrance watching as his skin jumped and hole fluttered. He circled and pressed until Billy's tight entrance gave way and he could press his finger in, sliding in and out until he could press a second finger in, then a third. Then he settled down and started to slowly break Billy down, rubbing at his prostate gently, pulling out and circling billy's entrance again before plunging back in and glancing off his prostate.

"You are bastard," Billy hissed.

Steve grinned. "I believe your words were…fuck, that's a monster cock, it's going to take so much fucking prep for me to ride you."

Billy flushed and tightened around Steve's fingers.

"So, I took you at your word and I want to make sure you are so fucking prepped for me, and my monster cock."

"A bastard," Billy said, groaning at the press of Steve's fingers firmly against his prostate. "But one with a monster cock."

Steve lifted up on one elbow and took Billy's cockhead into his mouth and pressed forward until Billy was heavy on his tongue. He sucked at Billy until the blond's fingers were tight in his hair trying to push him off as Billy bucked up and finally came hard down Steve's throat.

"Fuck," Billy said, resting back, every muscle in his body lax.

Steve pulled his fingers out of Billy and wrapped them around his cock, slicking himself up before catching Billy's eye. The blond nodded slightly and Steve pressed his cock against Billy's entrance and slowly slid in until he was all the way there and could lean down and over Billy. He reached out and grabbed the cloth, cleaning off the lube from his hand before he started moving. Steve crowded into Billy, let their bodies press together as he rocked into the blond. Billy wrapped his legs around Steve and held him close. This was how Steve liked making love to Billy, close enough to share breath. Billy's cock started fattening between them and Steve used his knees to lever himself even move over Billy, lifting his arse off the bed so he could kiss Billy. He kept Billy in that position as he beared down, pulling out and rolling back in over Billy's prostate and making the other man groan out each time, digging his nails into Steve's sides.

"You feel so good, sweetheart," Steve mumbled against his lips.

"Fuck, Steve, please, come on, fuck me."

Steve shook his head. "No, like this." Steve kept going slow and deep and as close to Billy as he could get. Billy's eyes closed and his breath caught, Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to each eyelid and then the tip of his nose. Billy lifted his head to accept the kiss he knew was coming next and Steve licked at the blond's lower lip. He slowed his hips as he worked Billy into the kiss, worked him into opening up, kissing back, accepting Steve.

"You with me?" Steve mumbled, lips brushing Billy's with every word.

Billy opened his eyes slowly, focussing on Steve and then barely nodding.

"It's okay," Steve said, moving his hips again, slow and deep. "I'm right here."

Billy nodded a little more firmly this time and moved his arms up until he was cupping Steve's shoulder blades and holding him as closely as Steve was holding him. Steve smiled, that stupid, goofy grin and started rolling his hips. Billy closed his eyes at the sensation and breathed in the chocolate-scented breath Steve was breathing out against his lips. He stayed with Steve this time, meeting the thrusts and pulling Steve back every time he pulled out. Billy couldn't catch his breath anymore, felt like his body was too tight and he was so desperate for more.

"Steve," he breathed out, almost begging.

Steve got as close to Billy as he could and pressed kisses to his cheek, the corner of his lips, whispering against his skin. "It's okay, let go, I've got you."

Billy threw his head back and came, silently, body contorted and breath coming fast, hole spasming around Steve's cock until the brunette couldn't take it anymore and he closed his eyes and came, head pressed to Billy's. Steve collapsed down into Billy's embrace; knowing Billy could take it – wanted it…needed it, after an orgasm like that. Steve could feel the cooling sweat all down his back except where he was burning from Billy's touch. He tucked his head into the blond's neck and relaxed into catching his breath.

Steve was almost asleep when Billy's fingers brushed down from his shoulders to his lower back. He pulled back, looking down at the blond with sleepy eyes.

"Hey," Steve smiled. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Billy nodded.

"Want a shower?"

Billy nodded.

"Want to just lay here for a little longer?"

Billy didn't bother responding, just pulled Steve back down and cupped his hand around the back of Steve's head until his face was tucked in again.

"Love you," Steve said, pressing a kiss against salty skin. Billy nodded, threading his fingers into Steve's hair.

Billy finally wriggled, enough to tell Steve he was ready to lose the physical connection. They separated and cleaned up enough to get to the showers and clean themselves off properly. They came back to the room and crawled into Steve's bed, wrapping themselves into the blankets. Steve curled himself around Billy, holding the blond close.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Steve whispered.

Billy pressed back but didn't say anything as they both fell asleep.

-)(-)(-

Steve woke late the next morning, the bed next to him empty. He opened his eyes to find Billy sitting at his desk reading from one his textbooks and tapping his pencil to the beat of whatever was coming through his earphones. Steve stretched and yawned, pushing against the wall above his head and then twisting over and scratching at his scalp before he closed his eyes again – it was Saturday and he was in the mood to lie around in bed. Moments later, something heavy with a bony arse landed on his stomach.

"Fuck, Billy, don't be a dick."

Billy smiled down at him and then wriggled around and settled down with Steve. Steve smiled and pulled Billy close – loving the opportunity to hold the blond close and lounge. Billy was not a lounger, up and out of bed when he woke up except after a night like the one before.

"Morning, babe."

Steve kissed the skin that was closest and then poked Billy in the side.

"Wanna go for a run?"

Steve shook his head. "Wanna lie here with you."

Billy sighed like that wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. "I need to tell you something."

"Mmm?"

"I was asked to meet with the head of the Mathematics department yesterday."

Steve tensed. "Is everything okay?"

Billy nodded. "One of my lecturers apparently puts these stupidly hard to solve equations on the board and then waits for someone to ask about them before he tells them what he is doing. So, the first tutorial we had to solve a bunch of equations and I did but I also solved the hard to solve one."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, happiness and pride in his voice.

Billy nodded, tucking his head in. "I've been doing this all semester."

"And no one asked about the equations?"

"Nah, so I just kept solving them. Yesterday I was asked to meet with the Head and my lecturer asked me about it."

"I just explained I thought they were part of the weekly tasks. Then they explained that normally they only do the weekly sums in that first week to see who is able to actually do the work and who might need to be targeted for extra assistance but they kept doing them to assess me."

"Is that good?"

Billy shrugged. "They want to move me to an advanced track."

"That's amazing."

"Is it?"

Steve pulled away, turned Billy over and looked down at the blond. "This is beyond amazing, sweetheart, this is…fuck, you are a genius, aren't you?"

Billy shrugged.

Steve leaned down and kissed him. "Should have told me last night, we could have double celebrated."

Billy looked unsure.

"Is there something more?"

"It will mean I'll finish my degree in two years and they want me to seriously think about what I want to do post-graduate."

Steve pulled away and climbed out of bed and then yanked Billy up with him. "We need to do something, something big, huge, amazing, to celebrate."

Billy flushed.

"You deserve this," Steve told him, yanking him into a messy kiss that almost missed and then spinning around the room. He started for the closet and then shook his head and returned to Billy, dropping down to his knees in front of the blond and touching his waistband before gently pulling the material down. He smirked up at Billy and then swallowed down the soft cock in front of him, working Billy to hardness and then a sudden orgasm that had Billy curved over him and holding onto his shoulders tightly. Steve pulled back, pulled the pants back up and then climbed to his feet.

"Let's go for a drive," Steve said. "Get dressed."

"Okay," Billy said, still breathing heavily.

Steve waited until they were in his car, petrol obtained, snack food in the backseat, and the wind blowing in the windows before he asked his next question. "Is this why you were a little off last night."

"I was not off."

"Distracted?"

Billy sighed and gave in. "I was worried."

"About what?"

Billy grimaced.

"You don't need to tell me," Steve offered, reaching out and pressing a hand to Billy's knee, keeping his eyes on the road.

Billy rested his hand on Steve's and looked out of the window. "Where are we going?"

"Quincy Bay."

Billy smiled, remembering them finding the place by accident when they first moved to Cambridge.

"What should we do for the semester break?" Steve asked, changing the subject.

"Do you want to go back to Hawkins?"

Steve shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm not sure what you want to do so I…I do wanna see the kids and Robin. But, I'm cool staying here – we can stick around the dorms if we want."

"We can go back," Billy said. "Think your parents will be home?"

Steve shrugged. "I doubt it, they would probably be there if I told them we were coming home."

Billy thought back to the visit the two Harringtons had made a few weeks after they had arrived in Cambridge. It had been as awkward as expected and they hadn't really wanted to include Billy but Steve had insisted he come to dinner with them. Since then, they had been sending Steve money he hadn't asked for, they'd even called Steve more than once.

"You can stay with me regardless," Steve assured him, voice a little firm.

"They don't like me."

Steve blew out a long breath. "I don't care what they think, they only came back when I did something to uphold the Harrington image."

"You're right, fuck 'em, I'm proud of you though, babe."

Steve took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Fuck 'em, so what are we going to do?"

"Hawkins," Billy said firmly. "Max would just bitch and moan if I didn't come back. Don't tell the nerds about my course though."

"They would lose their shit if they found out you're a genius."

"I'm not a genius, I just have a good head for maths."

Steve pulled into a parking bay and turned the car off. "You know, I'm proud of you too."

"I didn't want to tell you about the meeting because it will make me busier and I won't be going through university at the same rate as you." Billy said, looking out at the water.

"Oh, you'll be graduating before me too," Steve said, suddenly putting it together and dismissing the flicker of sadness that they wouldn't share that day quite the same way now.

"Yeah," Billy said, unsure.

Steve shrugged. "If we need to, we'll get an apartment like we discussed. It will all be okay."

"Will it?"

"Yep," Steve leaned over and kissed Billy. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I…yeah, of course." Billy nodded firmly and reached out for the bag of corn chips.

"We're going to have to tell the Party," Steve told him. "They're smart, they will probably notice when you graduate before me."

"I don't want to listen to their maths questions."

Steve laughed.

They stayed out there to watch the sunset, grabbing some burgers on the way home, and eating in their room before watching something on the TV Steve's parents bought during their visit and falling asleep together on top of the covers.

**The End**


End file.
